The present invention relates to a miniature magnetic spectrometer with a coaxial structure. The spectrometer makes it possible to measure in a pulsating or continuous manner, the energy of various nuclear radiations constituted by charged or uncharged particles, such as neutrons, protons, alphas, gammas and various atomic radiations such as X-rays, etc.
The atomic or nuclear magnetic spectrometer is generally obtained by sorting charged particles (ions, electrons) representing either the incident radiation, or secondary particles from a reaction using an appropriate material, called the converter elements. These secondary particles are, for example, protons resulting from the nuclear transformation of a neutron into a proton or electrons emitted by the Compton effect or photoelectric effect. The charged particles corresponding to the incident radiation or to the secondary particles emitted are exposed to the action of an intense magnetic field, which justifies the expression magnetic spectrometer.
The hitherto known magnetic spectrometers are provided with magnetic circuits of the electromagnet type, which have prohibitive overall dimensions. In addition, these magnetic circuits produce poorly defined and weak intensity magnetic fields.